Les choix ne sont pas toujours faciles
by Ephemeris
Summary: Alors que le village de Konoha a organisé un combat amical entre Naruto et Gaara, le combat dégénère pour des raisons personnelles aux deux garçons. Ceci est un défi que m'a lancé Heiji.


Disclaimer : Naruto et sa bande ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'ai essayé de voler Sasuke... et ça a pas marché. Il est donc toujours avec les autres et il me fait la tête en plus parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir de son trou. Mais c'est lui le ninja, qu'il se débrouille tout seul !

Titre : Défi 1 ou Heiji me fait écrire sur quelque chose que je ne connais pas !

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que le village de Konoha a organisé un combat amical entre Naruto et Gaara, le combat dégénère pour des raisons personnelles aux deux garçons.

Couples : Naruto x Gaara (défi oblige, ce n'était pas mon choix...)

Genre : C'est un défi lancé par Heiji. Ça risque d'être peut-être étrange puisque je n'ai jamais écrit dans ce anime/manga et que je n'en avais même pas l'intention. Disons alors que ce sera l'occasion de faire quelque chose de nouveau... Je qualifierai cette histoire de pas très drôle, même horrible (c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai que des idées horribles !)

Rating : T

Warnings : Oneshot, Yaoi. Cette histoire est la première d'une série de défi que me lancera Heiji. Moi-même, je lui lancerai des défis similaires qui seront publiés environ une fois par mois. Il est très possible qu'il y ait du OOC dans cette histoire étant donné que je ne connais pas à fond le monde de Naruto, je me base sur les quelques connaissances que j'ai (qui sont un peu des souvenirs maintenant). Je vous prie donc de m'en excuser...

* * *

Est-ce que le soleil, lorsqu'il se lève le matin, sait ce qui l'attend à l'heure de son coucher ? Et ceux qu'il éclaire de sa lumière, lorsqu'ils émergent de leur sommeil, savent-ils de quoi sera fait le soir ? Pour le soleil, cela reste un mystère, mais pour les hommes, s'ils le savaient, ils agiraient sans doute autrement.

Un matin, comme tous les autres matins, mais plus exactement celui du 24 octobre, le soleil se leva sur le village de Konoha. La journée passa sans que rien d'inhabituel ne se produisit, les petites disputes de certains adultes et les courses-poursuites des jeunes apprentis ninjas étant fréquents.

Mais, sans vraiment en parler entre eux, beaucoup attendaient impatiemment le combat non officiel qui allait avoir lieu au coucher du soleil. Alors que l'astre du jour commençait à décliner dans le ciel, les habitants se dirigèrent en petits groupes vers l'orée de la forêt où devait se dérouler le combat, combat amical, histoire de s'entraîner, de l'un des meilleurs ninjas de son âge du village avec son homologue venu de Suna et séjournant à Konoha depuis quelques temps.

Ainsi, tout le village était rassemblé pour assister à ce combat d'entraînement entre Naruto et Gaara. Quelques villageois avaient lancé des paris sur qui serait le vainqueur, mais l'opinion publique était très partagée, ne donnant aucun des combattants gagnant à cent pour cent.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent sur le terrain qu'on leur avait préparé et chacun prit sa place, habitués qu'ils étaient aux matches de tournois. Ils se firent face, se saluèrent et se lancèrent un sourire avant de se retourner pour se positionner.

Naruto, derrière lui, aperçut Sasuke qui, malgré sa froideur apparente, lui souhaita bonne chance d'un regard, Sakura qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et Hinata qui se contenta de lui sourire en rougissant violemment. De son côté, Gaara avait le soutient de Kankuro, mais malgré le fait que Temari était aux côtés de ce dernier, elle n'était en rien encourageante et avait même un air déçu lorsqu'elle regarda Gaara.

Lorsque Naruto se retourna, il était gonflé à bloc et prêt à combattre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Mais lorsqu'il recroisa le regard de Gaara, celui-ci n'était plus le même. Naruto ne retrouvait pas la complicité qu'ils avaient habituellement, il ne voyait que l'envie de gagner, de détruire.

_« Pff... Il essaie de me faire peur avec son air de chien qui va mordre, mais moi aussi je peux mordre. Et il le sait très bien... »_

On annonça le début du combat et il n'en fallut pas plus à Gaara pour attaquer tout de suite Naruto. Ce dernier, quelque peu surpris d'une telle agressivité, évita de justesse l'attaque, mais Gaara recommença. Le blond se mit aussi à attaquer et à montrer ses nouvelles techniques, mais cela sans trop de force, histoire de garder son énergie. Gaara, lui, se dépensait de plus en plus.

« N'y va pas aussi fort mon cœur, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien ! » s'exclama Naruto dans un rire.

Mais cette phrase ne fit que mettre Gaara encore plus en colère. Le garçon recula et, haletant, il invoqua le pouvoir du sable et le dirigea directement vers Naruto. Une seule chose lui occupait l'esprit : gagner ce combat.

Il se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Temari, deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait surpris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir.

_« Mais tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus, Gaara. »_

_« De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. »_

_La jeune fille le fusilla du regard._

_« Comment ? Tu oses me demander ce qui ne va pas ? Mais je t'ai vu Gaara, je vous ai vu ! Ensemble ! Comment as-tu pu tomber dans un tel piège ? »_

_« Temari... »_

_« Non ! N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, je sais exactement ce que j'ai vu. »_

_« Mais qu'as-tu vu enfin ? Explique-moi... »_

_« Que je t'explique quoi ? Que je t'ai vu dans une position plutôt délicate avec ce Naruto ? C'est ça que tu veux que je te dise ? Et bien oui, je vous ai vu ensemble et franchement, ça me dégoûte ! »_

_Gaara ne disait rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la jeune fille. Ils s'étaient fait surprendre. Et pourtant, il avait fait attention à ne pas se faire suivre lorsqu'il allait faire ses visites nocturnes à Naruto. Mais elle avait dû le surveiller et avait tout découvert. _

_« Je ne te comprends pas Gaara, comment peux-tu entretenir une telle relation avec lui ? »_

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui reproches ? »_

_« Mais c'est un garçon ! Ça ne te suffit pas comme raison ? Et en plus, comme ton état psychologique n'est pas très stable, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne devrais même pas voir de filles, alors un garçon... »_

_De sa voix fusait un mépris qui fit presque peur à Gaara. Que devait-il faire ? Sa relation avec Naruto n'était pas simplement une affaire sexuelle, un moyen pour deux jeunes gens de faire passer le stress, pas du tout. Ils s'aimaient. Pourquoi deux personnes qui s'aimaient, même s'ils étaient deux garçons, n'avaient pas le droit d'exprimer leur amour ? Pourquoi Temari lui reprochait ce sentiment ?_

_« Il te rendra faible... Il va t'assujettir à sa personne de façon à ce que tu sois entièrement sous son contrôle et que tu ne puisses plus te battre. Tu te dois de ne pas te laisser faire. Gaara ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... »_

_Et le jeune homme s'enfuit vers le lieu de son rendez-vous avec Naruto._

Les signes s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite du côté de Naruto pour contrer les attaques que Gaara lançait sur lui, le sable attaquant le jeune ninja de tous les côtés. Le combat n'avait pas été prévu pour être si violent et Naruto ne comprenait pas cet accès de rage de la part de son ami.

Comme ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble, chacun connaissait les techniques de l'autre et beaucoup des techniques que Naruto essayaient pour la première fois étaient facilement contrées par Gaara qui les connaissaient et qui savait parfaitement comment les anéantir, ce qui n'enchantait pas du tout Naruto qui se retrouvait un peu désarmé devant le ninja du sable.

Dans la foule qui assistait au combat, des murmures d'inquiétude commençaient à s'élever au-dessus des gens, ne comprenant pas la façon dont les deux participants se battaient. Sakura se pencha vers Sasuke, la mort dans l'âme.

« Mais ils vont finir par se tuer ! »

Sasuke ne voyait pas non plus d'un bon oeil ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« C'est ce qui me fait peur. »

« Naruto n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi violent dans les combats d'entraînements. Pourquoi se bat-il comme ça aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas de Naruto que vient le problème, mais de Gaara. Tu as vu son regard ? Naruto se contente de jouer au même niveau que Gaara, mais ça pourrait très mal finir. »

A ces mots, Sakura porta une de ses mains à sa bouche, se mettant à se ronger les ongles d'anxiété. Dans le combat lui-même, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, ayant chacun lancé une décharge d'énergie qui étaient entrées en collision et qui, maintenant, se battaient pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Essayant chacun d'augmenter la force de leur décharge, ils s'étaient rapprochés de telle sorte qu'il n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre.

Naruto fixa Gaara dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre la raison d'une telle fureur, mais l'autre ne laissait rien paraître, se concentrant sur son énergie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Gaara ? »

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas. Naruto tenta autre chose.

« Ce n'est qu'un combat d'entraînement, ce n'est pas grave si tu perds. »

« Je ne veux pas absolument gagner. »

Naruto fut surpris.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux que tu meures ! »

Cette réponse ne plut pas du tout à Naruto qui donna une grande poussée, ce qui fit tomber Gaara à la renverse. Mais ce dernier se releva et se rua sur son adversaire, son sable protecteur avec lui. Il avait des images de Temari qui lui revenaient tête.

_« Il te rendra faible... Il va t'assujettir à sa personne de façon à ce que tu sois entièrement sous son contrôle et que tu ne puisses plus te battre. Tu te dois de ne pas te laisser faire. Gaara ! »_

Non, il ne devait pas se laisser faire, il devait être plus fort et tuer le mal qui le rongeait. Naruto le regardait, complètement perdu, mais il lutta et réussit à repousser encore une fois Gaara qui tomba au sol. Ce dernier, se relevant et s'approchant de son adversaire, lui lança :

« Pourquoi tu ne meures pas ? Ma vie serait tellement plus simple sans toi ! »

« Tu crois vraiment ça ? »

A cet instant, Naruto se fâcha sérieusement et repoussa plus violemment Gaara. Sans quitter son adversaire du regard, il recula de quelques pas et s'agenouilla par terre, une main posée au sol.

Toute la foule s'arrêta de respirer, cherchant à comprendre ce que voulait faire Naruto, mais un seul comprit réellement ce qu'il y avait dans la tête du jeune homme. Alors que Gaara s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle attaque et que Naruto se concentrait sur le sol, leur contact visuel fut brisé par une personne extérieure venue s'immiscer entre eux.

Naruto se releva instantanément, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Kakashi-sensei... »

« Le combat est terminé. Il est tard, rentrez tous chez vous et faites de beaux rêves ! »

Sasuke et Sakura poussèrent un soupir de soulagement face à la réaction de leur responsable. Comme les autres villageois, ils reprirent le chemin du village, laissant derrière eux les deux combattants séparés par Kakashi ainsi que les compagnons de Gaara qui n'avaient également rien compris de ce qui s'était passé.

Naruto, la tête basse, dit doucement :

« Vous savez, Kakashi-sensei, j'aurai pu le battre sans votre intervention. »

Kakashi, face à Gaara, répondit à son élève sans même le regarder.

« Je le sais, mais ça se serait fini dans un bain de sang ! »

Gaara releva les yeux et fixa durement Kakashi avant de se retourner vers son équipe et de repartir aussi vers le village. Passant à côté de Naruto, Gaara ne put faire autrement que d'entendre le murmure de son adversaire.

« Tu avais le choix et tu as choisi. »

* * *

« A quoi as-tu pensé ? »

« Kakashi-sensei... »

« Non, pas de Kakashi-sensei. Je suis très déçu Naruto. Qu'espérais-tu prouver en invoquant Gama Bunta ? Tu voulais le tuer ou quoi ? »

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais il baissa la tête, n'osant pas répondre. Kakashi était hors de lui, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais il parvint à se calmer et dit à son élève :

« Si tu l'aimes, ne le laisse pas s'en aller comme ça, pas sur une mauvaise impression. Je ne t'encourage en rien dans cette relation qui me semble plutôt compliquée et mauvaise pour ton équilibre psychologique, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu sois bien, alors vas-y. Un ninja tourmenté finit toujours par faire un faux pas, regarde comment Gaara a mené le combat de tout à l'heure... »

Naruto releva la tête, les yeux pétillant d'espoir.

« Vous pensez que j'ai encore une chance ? »

« Non. »

Naruto rebaissa la tête.

« Pas maintenant en tout cas, mais avec le temps, peut-être qu'il finira par comprendre, » répondit Kakashi.

* * *

Après le dérapage qui avait eu lieu lors du combat entre Gaara et Naruto, les ninjas du sable avaient décidé de retourner à Suna, Gaara ayant insisté auprès de ses compagnons pour prendre le départ. Les quelques ninjas qu'ils avaient côtoyés pendant leur séjours étaient aux portes du village, étant venus les voir partir.

« Je n'ai pas saisi la raison de leur départ, » dit Sakura à Sasuke qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

« Je crois que ça a un rapport avec Naruto. Tu lui demanderas, moi je rentre. »

Sasuke tourna les talons et prit le chemin de son logis. Sakura, après un moment, décida de faire de même et rentra chez elle, comme le firent tous les autres ninjas qui s'étaient agglutinés à la sortie du village sans raisons valables, n'étant pas vraiment amis avec les ninjas du sable. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls, Kankuro et Temari attendant un signe de leur chef pour partir, le chef en question attendant dieu savait quoi.

_« Il ne viendra plus maintenant... »_

Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir sans l'avoir vu une dernière fois. Ses compagnons commençant à le presser, il leur dit de partir devant et qu'il les rejoindrait. Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, une ombre passa et fit tourner la tête au jeune homme. Il se retrouva face à face avec Naruto qui était resté caché jusqu'à cet instant.

« Alors tu pars. »

Gaara ne répondit pas, encore surpris de voir le jeune homme en face de lui. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, mais Gaara finit par poser une question qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis la veille.

« Tu as vraiment voulu me tuer hier ? »

Naruto eut un petit rictus, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« C'est toi qui me demande ça alors que tu m'as balancé dessus tout ce que tu pouvais pour que je meure ! »

Mais Gaara était très sérieux et attendait une réponse. Naruto se calma et finit par répondre à la question.

« J'ai pensé... je me suis dit que dans l'état dans lequel tu étais... j'ai cru que tu me demandais de te tuer en me provoquant comme tu l'as fait. »

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

« C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et tu l'aurais fait... »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Gaara.

« Tu aurais accepté de me perdre pour accéder à ma demande ? »

Naruto baissa la tête. Il repensa à ce que Kakashi lui avait dit. Il devait lui ouvrir la porte et le laisser entrer.

« Tu as fait ton choix et je le respecte. Mais sache que si un jour tu changes d'avis, tu pourras toujours revenir. »

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Gaara. Ce dernier, transporté par l'émotion, se jeta dans les bras de Naruto et le serra de toutes ses forces. Ensuite, il lui dit :

« Si je te promets de revenir, m'attendras-tu ? »

« Je t'attendrais. »

« Alors je reviendrai, c'est une promesse. »

Gaara se retira de l'étreinte et recula sans pour autant lâcher Naruto des yeux. Les deux garçons affichaient un petit sourire, imaginant déjà le jour où ils se retrouveraient. Gaara partit vers la forêt et rejoignit ses compagnons. Naruto, lui, le regarda s'éloigner, l'espoir au coeur.

« A bientôt, mon amour. »

* * *

FIN

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voici le premier défi que m'a lancé Heiji. De plus, c'était le première fois que j'écrivais quelque chose sur Naruto et ça n'a pas été très facile. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, ainsi qu'à toi, Heiji, à qui ce oneshot est destiné. Et pitié, j'ai fait un effort pour que ça finisse relativement bien (j'avais des idées de meurtre quand j'ai commencé à écrire), alors sois gentil et ne me force pas à écrire une suite... Je t'en prie !

-Ephemeris-


End file.
